


Disciples

by Nichodemus



Series: Disciples [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Man I'm shit at this, Original Universe, emotionless male, first work ever, lose of memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichodemus/pseuds/Nichodemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaranth, a 19 year old girl, meets an odd man. Nameless and emotionless, he has extreme amounts of power. She is met with a cross roads in her life. Continue with her normal life, or unlock the potential power she has hidden. It's a hard choice and which ever she dicides will change her life for ever. Unluckily at the same time an old terrior has come back. Even more unlucky he is coming In the direction of her town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone does actually enjoy reading this I can't say how offend I'll update. Most likely long intervals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impending Arrival

Alarms sound through out the small town. He was back again, and no one could guess why. The alarms where built after the last attack, ruffly about 9 years ago. Three towns, two schools, and nearly 200 people killed. And he was back, there where times he came and saved us form disasters, or he would be the disaster. We don't know where he comes from, or the extent of his abilities, or even how they work. The alarms weren't built to gather a armed force to try and fight him. No, they where built to try and limit the casualties. There where times before we tired and fight him, but it never worked. What ever he came for was still done. So we finally started to just get out of the way.

He was back, the alarms told us he was seen a couple towns over and coming this direction. Pandemonium ensued, the constant words “what do we do!”, “we can't stop him!”,”where hopeless.”. Could be heard from every mouth in are little town. The town mare called us to the ‘hall’ to talk over his return. 

On the way there, I'm disappointed too ament I tripped on absolutely nothing. I was running a pretty good speed, and caught one of my feet. There was a scoff, off in the distance as I fell. I looked around for a couple of seconds. Before remembering that everyone was called to the town hall, and ran on.

“ok we all understand the situation. And to close any confusion, yes the ‘Black Hand’ is coming this way. We most likely have a day or two’s time, and that's being generous on how fast he can get here. We expect him to just pass through. There isn't anything in this part of the world that he could possibly want. So just stay out of the streets and hide your houses and everything should be fine.

“What if he is coming here? Sir.” Some women on the far left asked.

One of the Senior citizens said. “Hope on what ever you believe that it isn't for you.”  
We where once one of the top providers for warriors to fight this threat. But the longer we tried the more friends we lost. And now the towns people are to afraid to give anything to help the war effort.

“If where lucky, he will just wash over us.” The mare said.

Then there was a loud bang heard through the town hall. Everyone and there souls almost died. It was the doors slamming open, there was a tall lackey man standing at the opening with a little girl in his arms. At first I though he might just be late. But then I looked him over closer, and I have never seen him in the town before. The little girl was in ruff shape, bloody, and maybe a few broken bones. One of her eyes where open and it was glazed over. He spoke up with a raspy voice.  
“is there a doctor here, her physical injuries aren't to bad. But she was poisoned by something pretty nasty. I think she might have only a couple minutes before it kills her” he said in monotone.

I ran over and he put her on the ground lucky in my rush to get here I accidentally picked up some medical supplies. I thought they where going to be a hindrance. But they came in handy in the end. After I got a shot in her and stitched up her bad wounds I said to her parents how had ran over when the doors opened. “Ok this is all I can do here, if we want to treat her completely we have to get back to my house.” When I looked up for the man he was gone, just despaired. So I looked over to the parents, the father nodded and pick her up. There where whispers in the Town Hall

“I bet it was the black hand.”

“you kidding of corse it was, what else would do something so horrible.”

“Thank god that man got to her in time.”

“yeah, but who was he? And… Where did he go?”

“I have no idea.” 

We where all thinking theses things just didn't express them. After a couple seconds of checking with the mare if we could leave. We ran out, pretty much everyone knows where I live as I'm the “Doctor” of this town. So I get visitors quite offend, as we where running though the empty streets . I heard her give out a small pained moan. Which is actual a rather good thing, it means she had regained feeling back in her body and was conscience. After we finally get to my house I told them to put her in one of the beds. And ran to get the things I would to treat her, as this poison wasn't normal. After an hour of unsure work, the poison really was nasty like the man said. She did finally level out and start to recover.

“It will most likely be a couple of days before I can let her go home. But she is looking up.”

“Thank you Amaranth, we really don't know what we would have done with out you.” The mother side as the father was tending to his daughter.

“Well you should really be thanking the man who saved her, what ever it was that attack her. It was big, really big.” I said after shanking the fathers hand, he wasn't a very outspoken person.

“Thank you again amaranth.” And those two walked out my door hesitantly. 

From there I looked after her anytime she woke up, other then that I was doing my own preparations for the ‘black hand’. I had closed my windows, locked doors, and hide anything of interest in the yard. As the ‘black hand’ Would stop and walk in to someone's yard if something was odd in it. He would stand and observe it for some time, before carefully picking it up and observe it a little longer. No one really knows why he does this, but it was always a threat he might come into the house next. So we always just removed anything just incase. We really have became quite the cowards when he comes around, bending are daily life it fit around him. But other wise someone gets brave and stands in his way. Because apparently he is quite underwhelming. I'm not sure because I have never actually gotten to see him in person. But I have heard all times of stories about him. They all have one thing in common he doesn't look strong at all. 

After I had finished preparing everything for his arrival, I started wander just who that man was. As I said earlier he had to be quite impressive to kill what ever monster attacked the little girl. And then it popped in my head, “ I wander if he could give the ‘black hand’ a run for his money. I mean he had to be pretty amazing right? And he couldn't be the ‘black hand’, he wouldn't ever save a little girl.”

With that though I continued to wander my house and do average things I would to fill such time. I cooked a meal for her and I when, She had woken up. Then helped her stand to walk a little bit. It took a lot out of her though and she practically fell on to the bed. I was alone again, it was almost midnight by this point of time So I headed on to bed. When I was roaming earlier I noticed I was rather low on some medicines an would need to replace them tomorrow. I would wake up early to hope and avoid the ‘black hand’.

When morning came I was reluctant to dragged myself out of my warm bed. But eventually I trotted down stairs to check in on my guest who was healthy sleeping. Just like how I should still be, “damn you ‘black hand’ why do you have to steal my sleep.” I walked back up stairs and change into something more casual, for when I head out to the herbal garden.  
When I was walking out the door I locked up just case, I wasn't back in time when the ‘black hand’ came through. It is about an hour walked to the garden so it would be a good three hours before I got back. As I was walking I noticed. “Hey this is where I fell last night isn't it?” I said a little bombastically. “Well not doing that again.” Then right on cue, I stepped on a loose rock and. Boom, on my but. I gave up and just landed there, I had fallen in the exact same place as yesterday, great.” And oddly enough I heard that scoff again. Only this time there was familiar voice afterwards.

“Wow your really quite clumsy aren't you.” A deep raspy voice echoed. I looked around again only this time I wasn't on such a short time limit. “You did this yesterday too, didn't you.”

“Where are you?” I said angrily. “ you’re the one who was here yesterday to?”

“Yes I'm the one who watched you fall yesterday. And to answer you other question, your going to have to look higher then that.”

I looked up and sure enough there he was the fairly tail lackey man from last night. He had on what looked to be a black trench coat, but it was connected at the waist. His pants looked to be very old slacks ripped and well worn. He was laying up in a tree with one of his legs hanging off the side. “You’re the man who saved that little girl right?” I asked not bothering to sit up.

“No that'd be you.” He said back to me.

“But you’re the one who saved her form what ever monster was that attacked?”

“Yes I did do that.”

“How?” But then a better question appeared in my mind. “Wait why are you in a tree, and why where you in it yesterday too.”  
He looked down at me. “ because it's much easier to avoid people if they don't see you, there for easier to sleep. If no one sees you its much easier actually.” He then kicks his legs of the tree, felling with his back to me. He would have laded on his feet no problem, but as he hit the ground he spun around which made it look quite ungraceful. But he ended up facing me.  
I was still on my back, and his knees where just arms length way. “Why sleep in a tree? That's gotta be uncomfortable.” And I then noticed he was blind, because after I said that he opened his eyes. 

“I already told you.” He answered dryly. 

“Um well sense you apparently don't have anyplace to stay, I'd let you stay at my house.” I quickly sat up. “If you help me get a couple of things before the ‘black hand’ gets here.”

“black hand?” He asked in a uninterested way but opened one of his eyes. 

“Wait you don't know who the black hand is? Where are you from?” I asked in awe 

“I can't say I do, and I'm not from around here, I'm just passing through.” 

“Wow well you really need to come with me then, even if you did deal with what ever attacked that little girl. Your no match for the ‘black hand’. No offense but you being blind and all it just highly unlikely.” 

“Hmm, he sounds like the man I'm looking for.” He said stretching his shoulders. “If I'm right he is suppose to be really unassuming right? Short in stature, really lanky, that right?”  
Every once and awhile a bounty hunter might pick back up the ‘black hand’ bounty. All who have… failed pathetically.. “Well I hope you don't actual intend on fighting him fairly. Anyone, and everyone who has tried. Have either lost there career, or there life, he is extremely strong.”

“That right.” He said back emptily. “Well let's get moving, best not to hold you up on your chore.”

“Thank you.” I said as he helped me get up. “Ok the walk should take another 25 minutes or so.” He put his arm around my back so I could guild him this would usually most likely embarrass someone, but I have cared for blind people before. And I should have probably mentioned this, he was completely covered in bandage everything but his face.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaranth and her new acquaintance gather more information of each other. Such as "Sombre"

As the man and I walked down to the garden I questioned him about the bandages. His body language and comfort didn't change, but he responded by telling me he doesn't like talking about it. Something about it showing weakness or something, so I shrugged it off, if he wouldn't talk about that maybe he would talk about why he was here. After all he seems to be some sort of bounty hunter, and from what I have gathered it seems he might be after the ‘black hand’.

“So what brings you all the way out here? We’re so far from the capital some would even say off the grid. Are you here on official business like from the capital?” I asked

“No, I'd say i'm not official in anyway. But a propose, now that's true. There should be some man coming through this part of the world sometime or another.”

So my worries where confirmed, he is a bounty hunter after all. And he is definitely after the ‘black hand’. “Hmm, I think you should rethink about fighting that man. You are impressive but if we are thinking of the same person. Your no match.” 

“Hmm, your not the first person to tell me that. This man must really be something else.” He said facing the ground. “Though I do thank you for the worry, I haven't met him myself that’s when I'll judge. Though I must give another thanks, I haven't been treated so nicely around this area in a long time.” He said as if reminiscing.

“Oh, why's that?” I asked a little concern building.

“I believe you have your own theories about my line of “work”. Trust me the things I've had to do get much worse. So I'm not exactly welcomed anywhere.”

“I won't judge a life is a life no matter how bad. And if you really do win against the ‘black hand’ you would do a great  
work for all of us.” Said trying to understand his side if things. “Oh where are my manners. My name is Amaranth, sense you will be living with me for a little while. I suppose you'll need to know it.”

“I guess you like to know mine now, right?” he said looking in to my eyes. “Hhh, I don't have a first name, or I should say I forgot it. But you can call me, ‘Sombre’. It's my last name.”

I paused as we where walking. “You forgot your first name! How?” I practically yelled at him. 

“Um well it's been a long time sense I have needed it.”

“What?! Your first name defines you as a person. How could you just forget it.”

“It just wasn't very important to me, if anything I wanted to forget it. But that's besides the point.”

“You’re a weird dude ‘Sombre’.” I said to him mystified. “What language is that anyway? Not one I have very heard.”

“Hmm and it shouldn't be, it's a dead language after all.”

“Your last name is from a dead language. Is that even possible? What's it mean?”

“Dark, it means dark.”

“Oh… We’re taking a left turn here.” He nodded and started to turn with me.

“So can you still speck the language?” 

“A little if I had to guess. It's been a very long time, since I've had a reason.” He said.

“Well after one more right turn, and we will be at the garden.” I said happily as we do what I'm saying. “You'll still help right?”

“Of corse, why else would I have walked all the way down down here if I hadn't panned on helping.” It sounded like he laughed under his breath a little.

“Well I've been prying at your life this whole time. Most people would close off by now.” I said sounding a little guilty.

“Oh no, that wouldn't affect me.” He said like there might be a reason why.

“Ok… well I'll guild us through the herbal bushes I need and pick at your own pace, ok. I'll need quite a few so don't get impatient.”

“Hmm, guide me.” I pulled him off to one of the herb beds and started picking. We ended up picking from some 10 beds. After we had finally gathered enough I noticed it was a little to close to being haft day. The ‘black hand’ could be in town, and I didn't really want to see this guy die.

“Hey Mr. Sombre, we should go ahead and start leaving, now.”

“Hmm ok.” He slowly walks over to not knock anything over. And I met him haft way, it was easy to forget he was blind sometimes. Of corse after so long it's just a life style that you adapt to. But he would step in places that seemed like he could see.

On are way back it was fairly quiet. I was trying to listen for any out of place noises and he just didn't talk much. After we got in to town I started walking I started walking slower, just to be sure and take in all the sounds. If the ‘black hand’ was here it was going to be extremely quiet. As we walked through the street where I had fallen a little girl runs up to me. She pulls on my pants as if she had something to tell me. She points to my house and is practically jumping up and down.

“ohh. You’re her little sis right?” I asked the jumping girl. She nods rapidly, and starts to pull on my hand. “Ok ok. Yes we can go see your sis. I can’t promise she is awake though.”

Me and Sombre, with this little girl walk into my house. She runs up to the bed where her sister was. And surprisingly she is awake. “Hey little Sis! How you doing.” My patient said. The little girl began jumping even faster. 

“I'm great, I'm happy your awake.” She said after hugging her sister. 

“yeah your lucky actually, I just awake up.” She said with a smile as she returned the hug. As she is hugging her eyes land on Sombre, and grew twice there normal size. “You-you’re the one who stopped that thing.” She points to Sombre. Her little sis stops the hug and spins around. She eyes him, he doesn't return any indication of emotion. He just stood in silence and she look he up and down.

“I'm the one. Yes.” He said after a little bit of time. She kicks her legs to get off the bed. Her doesn't just jump off however. After moving that little bit she had became dazed. But with the help of her little sister, they slowly walked over to Sombre. Where he was looking down at them with little to no expression. She unwraps the arm around her sister and takes a couple shaky step over to him. After just two steps, her right leg collapses. But just as she was falling Sombre moved his arms under her shoulders. Chancing her, he pulled her over to himself. She held her arms up like a little toddler wanting up. In return he picked her up holding her in a cradled position. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and legs curdled up against his arms. 

It was an odd silent maneuver, but she seemed to quite enjoy the short time period. All the night before and even this morning she had been quite restless. But for some reason when he held her she was at complete ease. A quick little squeak escapes she, “thank you.” He stood complete still letting her take in her situation. After she had became completely relaxed, he walked over to my couch and set her down slowly. Her little sister had run over to the couch and pulled herself onto it. She snuggled in to her older sibling and together they fell asleep.

After wards he walked out and to one of my trees, looked up it and then practically monkeyed himself up it. The elder sister was still awake at the time and watched him walk out. She she had a expression of guilt, I reassured her that he isn't much of a conversationist. It was a guess but over the short time I knew him he had never been one to chat. So I guessed that translates to touching situations as well. It didn't really cheer her up but at least that awful expression was gone. 

Then it slowly donned on me this was quite unfortunate. I had three people to look after in the up coming days. Two little girls, and a bounty hunter after the man who is coming. And because of the slow going when walking back, and the two's meet up. I couldn't just send them back home. And Sombre literally has no were to go. Soon to come was night fall, so I'll just have to hope I can talk care of the lot of them.

After night fall did come, Sombre, did come back in. He walked around for a bit learning the lay out of the house. After a good thirty minutes of wondering he was satisfied and joined the girls on the couch. The girls then slowly fell to his weight and ended up pretty much in his lap. Over that time I had started fixing diner for us all. I would have to cook more then I usually do so it was going to take awhile. After about an hour of stirring and watching it the meal. Was finished. I called in to my living room, and in came the little sister running with her arms up like a airplane. She really was a cute little thing. And then came in Sombre, he had the elder up on his shoulders where she was happily smile and pointing in the direction of the table. After the circus died down and Sombre had sit himself and her down in their own rightful chairs. I served out equal portions to us all. The two girls drained the soup like contents faster then I could fill them. But Sombre ate slowly taking every spoon full at a slow constant pace. And only ate one serving, I think he enjoyed it he was didn't eat a whole lot I guess. After wards Sombre packed the two up to their own room and tucked them in. Even though he didn't show a lot of emotion he seemed to care for them. And I myself I took the time to sort out the herbs and put some up into storage. Hopefully I'll be able to mix them in to actual medicine tomorrow. Then Sombre and myself went in to bedrooms and tried to get some rest. “Sombre, man that really doesn't roll of the tung easily at all does. I'll have to think of sort of nickname for him.” I said to myself as I walked to my bedroom. Which was at the end of the hall after you walked up the stairs. Sombre slept in the room right in front of mine. And the two girls had the room next to his. 

Early in the morning I woke to sounds of movement outside my door. I jumped up and out of bed quickly and ran through the door in to the hall. Looking around frantically I was trying to decide the source of the noise. My eyes finally settled on to Sombre standing at the end of the hallway by the window. He was slightly slumped over his face of gloom as if he had lost someone dear to him. I quietly walked up behind him and looked in to his face for the side his eyes where closed, and he appeared to be at peace. Then in a turn of advents his body shot around tightening around me. His arm around my throat one of his legs pushed against my leg. And his should in my back, as he started to crouch down the constriction around my throat increased. Then just as quickly as he had me he let the hold go and spun me around. His blind eyes piercing through me, but they had a sad glint in them. 

“Amaranth, damn it. It is you, you must be more carful then that. I'd rather not hurt someone like you. It'd be a very sad loss to this world.” Then he let go of my shoulders and turned back to the window.

“I'm sorry? I think? It's just… I heard something outside my room and I didn't know what it was. So I ran out to make sure nothing had gotten in. Though it was just you, I didn't mean to bring that about. You most certainly scared me haft to death. Say, how did you do that, and so perfectly.” I asked looking back up at him. “You perfectly wrapped yourself behind me and seized a way to kill immediately. But you still had space to escape if needed.”

“I've had plenty of practice.” He resumed staring out the window.

“I can gather that, but to put it simply your blind. A person with a full range of sight would have found it hard to execute what you did as quickly as you did.”

He sighed. “ Ok I’ll explain but only if you want to stand here for a good bit.” A little confused I nodded. Once again he sighs. “ yes it's true my eyes don't perceive sight. But that doesn't mean I can't see. In fact every one of my basic seven senses don't actually work. But I do see, and in fact my sight is better then yours and any normal persons. In addition my hearing is a lot alike. In the most basic terms my sight works in waves. Constant waves are sent from my brain when the shape of something changes or moves I'm aware of it. There for I can also see around corners and such. 

Trying to take in all the information I blurt out. “So your like a bat?”, “wait all of your senses are gone, how do you know when you've been injured.”

“Yes a bat is probably quite close to what I'm like. And I see injuries with this sight as well. As the waves move out I can see a swipe of my body so I know if bones are broken.”

“Do you see in color?” I ask sadly.

“Not at first, but over time yes. I can understand when the tone of something changes.”

“Ok that explains a little. You where able to dodge sticks and such when we where still coming back it didn't really make much sense how, Until now anyway.”

Sombre turned away from the window and looked down at me with closed eyes. “Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning back to the room.”

Then it donned on me. “Wait one more thing.” He stopped and haft turned around so his left ear was towards me. “How far can you see?” I asked

“Yes he is just outside the town. He and a bunch of extra guys. Some captives but others I think are working with him. He’ll be coming through tomorrow.” 

So the black hand really was here, and I've got a house full. Tomorrows going to be stressful, for all of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll give descriptions about all many characters


End file.
